


I saw the way you looked at me

by tepidJudgement



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Halloween parties, oh maN POH MA N, sans singi n g
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-28
Updated: 2015-10-28
Packaged: 2018-04-28 14:47:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5094659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tepidJudgement/pseuds/tepidJudgement
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's been a couple years since you've met those monsters, and it's been a couple years since they've came to the surface. You've been friends with Sans for a long time, you might of even... Developed feelings for him, but fearing you might ruin everything between you too, you've kept that a secret. It wasn't until Sans suggested you both go to a local halloween party that things start getting more... Intimate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I saw the way you looked at me

**Author's Note:**

> so this is a sans/reader one shot i did at 12 AM, i haven't wrote anything in years so i'm a lil rusty, plz be gentle with me

You wanted to impress him badly. Going to this party was his idea and it was probably a fun little friend thing, but you wanted to impress him still. All these years you feared that if you confessed your feelings, your friendship and everything you've built up from the Underground would come crashing down. But at this point... You don't care. You've had a strong suspicion that Sans have been subtly flirting with you for the past couple weeks, it's time to see what he really thought of you.

The party however was a costume party, but you doubt Sans would actually dress up. He's too much of a lazy bones. However you had something up your sleeve, or lack there of. While shopping at the store, there was a cute skeleton dress on sale, along with stockings of the same caliber. 

You waited in your room, waiting for Sans to knock, the bone bag lived with you, so there was really no excuse to be kept waiting by him.

But he kept you waiting, you tapped your foot impatiently, arms crossed while sitting on your bed. What could take him so long? Perhaps he was pranking you by promising you a date at the dance? That was just too cruel. However your fuming anger was cut short by a knock at your door. You got up immediately, turning the knob and looking down at the skeleton before you. Of course you saw what you expected, a sleepy Sans wearing a shirt that said '404 costume not found'. Typical. Though you couldn't say you expected anything different.

She rubbed your knees together slightly, glancing away. Sans's eyes looked you up and down, he seemed to be looking you down slowly. The sleeveless dress that ended shortly after your butt, the stockings that stopped at your thighs, gloves that had no fingers and reached up to your fore-arm. You were a pretty sexy skeleton. So was he but you didn't think about that for the moment.

Slowly, the grin on his face grew wider. "You should eat more, you look like you're _all bones_." The pun made you want to close the door on him. "Ha ha, very funny Sans." You sighed, rolling your eyes dramatically. "If you keep acting like that, you're gonna give Mettaton a run of his money with all that drama in your eyes." He just had that big, shit eating grin.

"Are we gonna go or what? You gonna make us late with your puns, Sans?" You snapped, becoming impatient. The party started in less than 30 minutes, you didn't want to show up late like an asshole.

Sans just put up his hands in defense, closing his eyes and chuckling. "Woah there buddy, easy on the hostility. Can't a skeleton have some skelefun?" You just narrowed your eyes and he waved a hand. "Alright, alright, let's go then."

The walk to the party was rather quiet, you didn't really say much to Sans, and he didn't really say anything either. Eventually he brought up your costume, casting a glance over to you. "So. Why a skeleton?" You were quiet for a moment, glancing away. "Oh... Well, I saw this costume and I just... Thought it would look nice." You mumbled, the last of your words trailing off into silence. Sans just nodded, grinning. "I'd say it looks nice on you." And he said nothing more. A faint blush stained your cheeks for the rest of the walk. When you got to the party, everyone was already in full spin, a couple of your friends were they luckily. Mettaton and his band was there for entertainment and Grillby seemed to be doing catering. For the most part all the attendees seemed to be monsters!

You had a small chat with Undyne and Papyrus, both of them showed up as a pirate duo. You kept glancing over at Sans, who was leaning against a wall near Grillby and seemed to be having his own conversation. A tinge of disappointment hit, you thought it was gonna be _your_ night with Sans, but you supposed it really was just a friend outing. Heading towards a table of punch, you filled a glass and sat by a wall, solemnly drinking and watching others have fun. Sans seemed to have stopped paying attention to you after entering the scene, it made you want to cry.

After a while Mettaton announced there was gonna be karaoke, you didn't really listen to who was singing or who was next. However a voice brought you straight out of your depressed daze. A voice that made your heart skip a beat and lyrics that made you shiver.

" _And I know she'll be the death of me, at least we'll both be numb_ " 

You looked up, seeing a bone hand wield a microphone and a spotlight on the smaller one of the bone brothers.

Your heart was beating fast, Sans was _singing_.

" _And she'll always get the best of me, the worst is yet to come_  
_But at least we'll both be beautiful and stay forever young_  
_This I know, yeah this I know_ "

His eyes were closed, each word leaving his mouth as a smooth melody, ringing through your ears and wrapping around your heart. You never knew Sans could sing, but certainly not like... That.

" _She told me, "Don't worry about it."_  
_She told me, "Don't worry no more."_  
_We both knew we can't go without it_  
_She told me you'll never be alone-oh-oh, whoa_ "

Why would he sing this song? You had no complaints, oh no, none at all. His voice was sinking you down deeper and deeper in the love you had for him, but you wondered... Why.

The skeleton opened his eyes, you could detect a faint cyan blue orb in his right socket... Staring right at you.

" _I can't feel my face when I'm with you_  
_But I love it, but I love it, oh_ "

Was he... Was he singing to you? Or about you? Either way your heart was beating way faster than before. You were in such a daze you didn't even notice Sans was going over towards you. That spotlight followed him until he was kneeling in front of you with eyes that made your body hot.

" _All the misery was necessary when we're deep in love_  
_Yes I know, yes I know, girl, I know_ "

You felt his hand, gentle as can be take yours and stand you up. His hand moved from yours to around your waist. Your knees were practically jelly, him holding you like that. Did he... Really feel that way towards you?

Sans paused, smirking at you. The next lyrics were coming up and he didn't move the microphone towards his mouth. Instinctively, you opened your's.

" **She told me, "Don't worry about it."**  
**She told me, "Don't worry no more."**  
**We both knew we can't go without it**  
**She told me you'll never be alone-oh-oh, whoa** "

Sans was practically beaming, the both of you continued on, singing the song as a duo. When it all ended, the whole party started to clap, a red tint covering your features. Sans just chuckled, pulling you closer.

"Hey, how about we ditch this joint and go back home?"

Without a response or time to process what he said, he was tugging you out the door. Before you knew it, you were in his room, sat on his bed. Sans was staring at him with a certain... Hunger in her eyes. "...You know, you have a great voice."

"Oh thank you-"

"I'd love to hear it say my name."

You were taken aback by what he said. Just- Just what context did he mean?

"...Rather, I'd love to hear it _moan_ my name."

Your face was red hot again, as well as your body being hot to the touch. You may have dreamt of this moment dozens of time but in reality, how could it even work?

"..."

"Listen kid, if I'm breaking boundaries or something you gotta let me know-"

You immediately interjected, grabbing his hand. "No, no. Sans... I just... It's... it's surprising. I didn't know you felt this way... I... Always have, for a long time now."

Sans smirked again.

"That's funny. So have I."

"I saw the way you looked at me. It wasn't hard to catch on."

If you could blush more you would, were you that easy to read?

There was a moment of silence, Sans looked at the ground for a moment before looking at your face again. Slowly, he started to climb over you, pinning you to the bed.

"...If I start to do something you don't want, let me know, alright?"

"..."

"You're... Okay with this, right?"

You nodded quickly, you've been waiting for this moment for years.

The cyan blue flicker in her eyes came back, the suddenly, a blue tongue slithered between his teeth. Your eyes widened, seeing the glowing fixture. "Y-You..."

"Have a tongue? Yeah, I can do that."

He left no time for comprehension, placing that tongue on your neck and making small circles with the tip. You rubbed your legs together, exposing your neck more and moaning slightly.

Sans pulled his head back, glancing up at you. "What was that?"

"S-Sans..."

"That's what I like to hear."

He placed his tongue back and started trailing down, a hand grabbed the top of your dress and pulled it down, exposing your breasts. You could see the faint glow of his saliva, making a trail from your neck to your breasts. Sans looked at you, circling his tongue around your hardening nipples. You let out a small gasp that made him chuckle.

"That was pretty cute, lets hear you make some other noises."

He started trailing down more, moving until he got to your crotch. He pulled up the dress and looked at your panties. "Lets see what's behind door number one, hm?" He grabbed the edge of your underwear and pulled them down and off, casting them aside.

"Ohh, nice, I like this prize." He smirked, circling a tongue around your clit. A loud gasp left your lips, followed by a long moan.

"You like that, huh?" He mumbled, trailing his tongue to your slit, he slowly penetrated you with his glowing appendage. Your moans started becoming shorter and quicker as he worked you with his tongue. Suddenly, something even weirder happened, his tongue started to expand!

"S-Sans... Sans..!" Your moans were getting louder now and you really really hoped Papyrus doesn't get home anytime soon.

After a few moments of pure bliss, he pulled away a trail of spit between your pussy and his now tentacle-like tongue.

"How about something... Bigger."

He stood up, grabbing you and flipping you onto your stomach. He was basically manhandling you into the position he wanted you in, keeping a hand on your upper back, he grabbed your hip and raised your ass hi in the air.

"This is a very nice view, the moon's pretty full tonight." You tried so hard not to let that pun ruin the mood.

"Sorry, sorry."

Looking between your legs, you could see another blue appendage protrude from Sans's crotch. This time it was phallic-shaped and... Ribbed.

You let out a shaky breath, anticipating him entering you.

"You ready?"

You nodded. Sans stood up on his knees, guiding his glowing ghost cock towards your opening. You gasped, he was a lot bigger than you expected... And he was getting even bigger inside you.

Giving you a moment to adjust, Sans started to thrust slowly into you, earning smalls moans from you. Your moans started to get faster along with his thrusting.

He leaned over you, grabbing your breasts and gently fondling them. He pinched your nipples, twisting one and tugging on the other. At this point his thrusts were pretty fast and you were practically screaming his name. He leaned up to your ear and growled lowly.

"Say it. Say my name in that hot voice of yours."

"...S-Sans..!"

" _Louder_." 

"Sans!!"

"That's better."

He leaned back up, spanking your ass while he pounded you into the bed.

It didn't take him long to release his load in you, the hot, ghostly fluid filled you up to the point where it dripped out. Soon you felt his cock and even the cum vanish within you.

You were a mess, breathing heavily on his bed. Slowly, Sans picked you up, cradling you bridal style and brought you to your room, setting you in bed and laying beside you.

You were way too tired to do anything more, but you quietly mumbled.

"...Sans... Sans I love you... Sans..."

"I know, I love you too. I always did."

You didn't quite comprehend at the time, but you drifted off smiling in his arms.

**Author's Note:**

> uGH THIS WAS REALLY BAD BUT i tried i probably wont fix anything about it but here have my sans wet dream ft. that one song from the 'i love being scum and getting owned. i love it' video because woWOWOWowOWOw i just want sans to beat my ass  
> im also very, very tired.


End file.
